


Good Morning, Beautiful

by captainwanker



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainwanker/pseuds/captainwanker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>700 words of pointless morning fluff. It’s so cute, it might cause vomiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Beautiful

The sun crept through the windows of Steve’s bedroom and lit it with a soft natural glow. The only audible sounds were those of song birds and the slow deep breath of the sleeping man in his arms. He felt so at peace here. He looked down at Tony and smiled. He was beautiful. The lighting made his skin glow. He looked soft and innocent. Different. Angelic. The corners of his lips were curved into a smile that was barely there. His eyes flickered about under his eye lids. Steve felt so lucky. He felt loved, and he felt the same back.

His eyes never left Tony as the sun rose, too quickly he’d mention. He wanted the moment to last forever. In ways, it would. Neither of them felt the need, or desire, to ever leave the other. They could spend every morning this way; wrapped in each other, away from the hectic rush of the world. Even if it couldn’t last forever, Steve would replay it in his memory like it would.

Steve kissed Tony softly, he couldn’t help himself. The man barely stirred in his slumber. He only yawned cuddled closer to Steve. Steve held his love tighter. He wasn’t ever going to let go. He was sure of that.

Dawn passed too quickly, and soon the sun was a blaring heap of fire rather than the soft smoldering glow it was earlier. It made Steve wish he would have had Tony install those automatic tinting windows he was blabbing on about one morning. Still though, despite the sun’s rage, Steve was content enough to lay there for how ever long. Maybe until his Tony awoke, or maybe after they made love sleepily. Whenever was fine with him, as long as he got to do it again.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Steve whispered when Tony stretched and opened his eyes.

He mumbled something cute and smiled. It was that certain smile he only saved for Steve, and it made Steve feel like he was the only person Tony loved. And that was true. Tony had said over and over how special Steve was to him, and how he only wanted him. Tony wasn’t much of a sap, unlike Steve, but he made his feelings known.

“’S bright,” Tony said, his voice muffled by Steve’s chest.

Steve laughed a little. “I know.” He kissed the top of his head. “I love you, Tony.”

He could feel Tony’s smile on his chest. He looked up at Steve and they made eye contact. “I love you too, Steve.”

Steve felt himself blush and Tony kissed him. It was sweet and gentle. It felt perfect.

Neither of them left the bed until Steve’s stomach demanded food.

“No, I don’t need food. I need you,” Steve said, snuggling closer to Tony.

“That’s sweet and all, but I don’t think starving you is a very boyfriendly thing to do.” Tony gave him a humorous but demanding look. Steve brushed it off and pecked him on the cheek, not planning on leaving anytime soon.

“Get up, you lazy ass.” Tony rolled out of his arms and sat up. Steve almost pouted.

“Make me,” he said, crossing his arms.

Tony laughed. “Really now?”

Steve nodded and Tony complained.

“You realize I’m hungry too right? I was just being nice, but now I guess I won’t.” Tony stood up and Steve slapped his bare ass, causing a squeak to escape from the man.

“That’s not nice, Steve.” Tony looked at him all serious, hands on his hips, and his eyebrows furrowed, the whole package. However, taking him seriously was out of the question considering how naked he was.

"Well, you won’t snuggle with me more.” Steve tugged Tony’s hand gently. He could throw him across the room by his pinky, but he enjoyed teasing him.

“I’m hungry. And so are you. We can snuggle later.” Tony kissed Steve’s hand and walked away to find clothes.

Steve eventually got out of bed and joined Tony in the kitchen. He made bacon and eggs and listened to Tony complain about actually having to make coffee.

“I don’t make coffee. I drink it,” he said.

Steve just laughed. He really did love Tony. With everything he had.


End file.
